Star Trek Event
IMG 0166.PNG|Loading Screen! IMG_0173.PNG|Star Trek! IMG_0174.PNG|Event GUI! The''' Star Trek event ' is the second major event in 2015 and the seventh major event overall. It has been released on Thursday the 19th March, 2015. At this time you got a message at the loading screen, that an update is available (you could also skip this and play without participating the event now). After you updated the game and ran it, you received another message that says that you have to reload the game, so the event area can load. 'Currency and How Earn Them! * Dilithium : The brand new currency used to buy every non-premium building, decoration and other stuff from this Star Trek event! * Clams : Old clams of course, that we can use to buy premium characters or just to buy other helpful buildings and skins. 'Earn Dilithium ' You can earn '''Dilithium by tapping Tribbles and completing quests ! 'The Enterprise' When you rescued William Riker you can go to The Enterprise. It is an additional area where you can do quests, unlock characters and other stuff !! More information is in the page itself 'Tribbles' The event also introduced Tribbles into Quahog. Tribbles were the attendees of the Star Trek event, and came in three types: Beige Tribble's, Brown Tribbles and Yellow Tribbles. Tapping on them would cause them to split in other Tribbles. You can get Tricorder and Dilithium. 'Energy' The Event also introduced 5 kinds of energy in your game. Transporter Energy- Send your crew on missions and make things in The Replicator Phaser Energy- Unknown Life Support Energy- Unlock rooms like: Ten Forward and Engineering Bay and make things in The Replicator Synthesizer Ore- Make things in The Replicator Dark Matter - Unlock certain advanced characters, outfits, and decorations in the Replicator. 'Week One' New Characters New Costumes: Starfleet Peter - Peter Griffin Ferengi Mort - Mort Goldman New Mystery Box: Uranus Mystery Box New Questlines 'Buildings' Shuttlecraft- $500. Dilithium Lab- 200 Clams. Drops 50 Crystals Dilithium Refinery- 400 Clams. Drops 200 Crystals Dilithium Mine- 700 Clams. Drops 500 Crystals Latinum Loans- Craftable in Replicator Earl Grey's Hawt Tea- Craftable in Replicator 'Decorations' Pod Plant- 35 Dilithium Crystals Fartonic Tree- 55 Dilithium Crystals Starfleet Statue- Craftable in Replicator 'Enterprise Rooms' Crew's Quarters Cargo Bay Super Rad Cargo Bay Cybernetics Lab Robotics Lab 'Week Two' 'How do Away Missions work?' Send a team of characters on an away mission to earn rewards! Each planet offers different rewards and missions will cost different amounts of Transporter Energy. The more characters you send on an away mission, the higher your chance of getting awesome rewards! Characters that are currently on away missions will be unusable for the duration of the mission. You can also fast-finish away missions with clams. New Characters New Costumes: Klingon Chris - Chris Griffin New Questlines 'Buildings' Klingon Forehead Clinic- 250 Dilithium Crystals Bat'Leth Badassery Outlet- 200 Dilithium Crystals - Drops Prosthetic Foreheads Starfleet Research Facility- 100 Clams. Drops Transporter Energy Starfleet Medical Center- 120 Clams. Drops Life Support Energy Klingon Temple- Craftable in Replicator 'Decorations' Klingon Symbol Statue- Craftable in Replicator 'Enterprise Rooms' Rec Room The Space Crapper Wardrobe Services Red Shirt Doom Room McBurgertown Outpost 'Week Three' 'How do Phaser Battles Work?' You must have the Bridge unlocked to access Phaser Battles. Use the ship's phasers to blow up enemy ships and asteroids! Tap on the icon in the bottom right corner of the screen to open the Phaser window. The number on the icon tells you how much Phaser Energy you have. Collect Phaser Energy to power up the Phasers. Aim the sights by dragging the target with your finger, then press the 'Fire Phasers' button to shoot! You can earn items and Dilithium from shooting targets. New Characters New Costumes: Starfleet Lois - Lois Griffin Edo Herbert - Herbert New Mystery Box: Hisanus Mystery Box New Questlines 'Buildings' Romulan Ale Bar- Craftable in Replicator Starfleet Academy- 100 Clams - Always Drops Phaser Energy 'Decorations' Romulan Symbol Statue Casket Ejector 5000- Craftable in Replicator 'Enterprise Rooms' Weapons Locker- 500 Dilithium Crystals - Drops Phaser Energy Riker's Quarters - 500 Dilithium Crystals - Drops Duct Tape Observation Deck- 100 Clams - Always Drops Phaser Energy Assimilation Room- 150 Clams - Spawns Extra Borgs Racquetball Court- 175 Clams - Always Drops Synthesizer Ore 'Week Four' New Characters New Costumes: Vulcan Quagmire - Quagmire Klingon Meg - Meg Griffin Note: Peter triggers a pop up for the New Character Costume for Klingon Meg requirements. To get Klingon Meg’s Costume for free you must buy the following 3 Premium Characters: Lieutenant Worf, Guinan and Q. Only have 24 hours to buy all 3 Premium Characters before the offer expires. New Questlines 'Buildings' T'Plana-Hath- Craftable in Replicator - Drops Really Large Q-Tips 'Decorations' Vasquez Rocks- Craftable in Replicator Chompy Alien Plant- 250 Dilithium Crystals Alien Shrubbery- 75 Dilithium Crystals Giant Satellite Dish- 500 Dilithium Crystals 'Enterprise Rooms' Genetics Lab- 600 Dilithium Crystals - Drops Hypospray Medical Lab- 800 Dilithium Crystals - Drops Mind Meld for Dummies Book Decompression Chamber- 175 Clams - Always Drops Hypospray, Mind Meld for Dummies Book, or Laser Scalpel 'Week Five' New this week are Borg Bertram Battles. Defeat Borg Bertram and collect Dark Matter to unlock Captain Kirk and others! New Characters New Costumes: Talosian Stewie - Stewie Griffin Jean Luc Picard - Locutus New Mystery Box: Heranus Mystery Box New Questlines 'Buildings' Borg Cube 63697- Craftable in Replicator 'Decorations' The Guardian of Forever- Craftable in Replicator 'Enterprise Rooms' Sonic Shower 'Week Six' New Characters New Costumes: Captain Pike Joe - Joe Swanson Borg Consuela - Consuela New Questlines 'Buildings' Data's Chip Factory- Craftable in Replicator Picard's Fencing Arena- Craftable in Replicator Neighborhood Phaser Tag Arena 'Decorations' Iconian Probe 'Enterprise Rooms' Trophy Room The Brig 'Week Seven' New Characters New Mystery Box: Starfleet Rupert Mystery Box New Questlines 'Decorations' Bronze Borg Bertram Statue- Craftable in Replicator Silver Borg Bertram Statue- Craftable in Replicator Gold Borg Bertram Statue- Craftable in Replicator Giant Blonde Tribble- Craftable in Replicator Category:Star Trek Event Category:Limited Events